Level 70
| moves = | target = | blockers = | candies = | spaces = 64 | previous = 69 | prevtype = Jelly | next = 71 | nexttype = Jelly }} VOTE FOR THE DIFFICULTY OF THIS LEVEL IN THE POLL SECTION! Level 70 is the fifth level in Easter Bunny Hills and the thirty-eighth jelly level. To pass this level, the player must clear 28 double jelly squares and score at least 60,000 points in 45 moves or fewer. If the player clears all the jelly and has extra moves left in the level, Sugar Crush will activate and three jelly fish for every remaining move will swim onto the screen to eat candies at random and the player will score additional points. Due to the board having six colours which makes it hard to create special candies, jellies being isolated from the main board making it hard to sustain huge point cascades, chocolate swarming the right side of the board once the liquorice locks are cleared making it almost impossible to clear the jelly and a high three star target score makes this level hard to pass. It is available to be voted as the hardest level in Reality. Difficulty *It is very hard when you have chocolate and liquorice locks in the other side. *If the chocolate is unlocked early with no preparation, a significant number of moves to be wasted just to battle it. *Once you have no moves in the other side, you have a lower chance in clearing jelly, since chocolate takes over the other side of the board. *With six colours, the opportunities for making special candies can be extremely limited. Stars Strategy *Get rid of the chocolate immediately. Do not unlock the liquorice locks until all of it is gone. Do so using horizontal striped candies, a wrapped candy + striped candy combination, or if you're really lucky, a wrapped candy + wrapped candy combination on the right side of the board. *Work the left side of the board to start. You do not want a frozen board. Keeping some moves available on the right side will prevent having to waste moves for a reshuffle. *Create as many special candies, preferably on the right side of the board or near to the bottom of the left, as you can. If you can drop a special candy onto the right section from the bottom left, do so. Odds are it'll be more useful on the right side, especially wrapped candies. *Color bombs are vital to completing this level. Always look out for opportunities to make colour bombs. Mix these with a striped or wrapped candy and you will have most of the board cleared. By themselves, color bombs can create matches on the right side of the board, which can give way to cascades and more special candies. *Use the matches on the right side of the board to your advantage. Sometimes a match on the right side of the board can help you place a candy on the left side to a position where it can make a special candy. *Be patient, wait till you get a lucky board. In Candy Crush Saga the outcome of an individual game depends largely on luck, what proportion of games a player wins depends finally on skill. Getting Three Stars (For Daring Players) *'Difficulty:' Very Hard 'Reason' *Six colours make it hard to create special candies. *The jellies are worth 56,000 points (28 double jellies x 2 single jellies per double jelly x 1,000 points per single jelly = 56,000 points). Hence, clearing the jellies alone leaves the player having to earn an additional 94,000 points. *The jellies are isolated from the main board. Hence, it is difficult to create and sustain huge point cascades. *There are chocolates on the board which will spread the moment the locked candies are opened, forcing the players to waste moves to clear them. The only way to clear all the chocolates in one move provided that the locked candies are not opened yet is a strategically place wrapped candy + striped candy combination (refer to picture in strategy section for the position) which is hard to create due to six colours. *The player needs to finish the level in less than 15 moves on mobile devices to get many points due to sugar crush (94,000 points / 3,120 points per move = 30.13 moves). On Facebook, the player will need to create colour bombs to make up for the loss of points due to the nerfed jelly fish during the sugar crush. 'Possible Strategy' *Make it priority to clear all the chocolate and liquorice locks. After that, start clearing the jelly. *Grasp every opportunity to create special candies especially colour bombs. This is essential if there are no more moves on the right side of the board. Trivia *This is the only level in this episode to have six colours. *This level continues to be the lowest (before Sept 2013 is was 65) very hard or insanely hard level and often appears in the hardest level poll. Walkthroughs Category:Jelly levels Category:Easter Bunny Hills levels Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 45 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:6-colour levels Category:Levels with liquorice locks Category:Levels with chocolate Category:Levels with teleporters Category:Very hard levels Category:Very hard levels to earn three stars